La muerte de la novia
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Alguien esperaba el cap. final? Pues aqui lo tienen. Espero sus review mandelos, llora cuando no lo hacen ÒÓ ¡no es cierto! pero ellos lo creyeron muajajajaja O.o Lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, espero que me apoyen en este fic como lo han hecho con los anteriores. Gracias y espero sus review¨¨_

_BYE_

_RavenSakura_

_**

* * *

**_

La muerte de la novia 

_**Capitulo 1:**_

En una aldea, un hombre desnudo amanece muerto en su cama con un corazón dibujado en su pecho, no tiene ningún golpe ni herida mortal, solo ese corazón hecho con sangre que extrañamente no era del difunto. Siempre muere un hombre en la noche del 31 de octubre y siempre es uno pervertido y mentiroso con las mujeres como Miroku, la victima de este año. Los aldeanos más antiguos culpan a una antigua leyenda que cuenta que en la mansión abandona que hay en el pueblo, antes era una hermosa y gran residencia en donde vivía una niña de 15 años de nombre Kagome, una linda y dulce mujer, hija del noble gobernante, un hombre de buen corazón. Ella tenia mucho pretendientes, ricos y apuestos pero falsos y ambiciosos, ya que iban tras la gran dote que su padre daría por el matrimonio con su hija. Ella sabia perfectamente que ninguno la amaba pero entre esos jóvenes había uno que realmente le llamaba mucho la atención, le atraía el negro de su larga cabellera, el bronceado de su piel, la forma tan penetrante en que la miraba, como le hablaba y debía admitir que también su cuerpo, su amplio pecho y sus fuertes brazos que una vez evitaron que ella cayera al piso por tropezar con su vestido. Él despertaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había sentido y eso le asustaba un poco. Sabia muy bien que Inuyasha también iba tras la dote pero su manera de tratarla hizo que su corazón lo olvidara y se enamorara perdidamente. Todo hombre astuto y observador como él, a sus 18 años ya, se puede dar cuenta que cuando una jovencita esta enamorada y el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kagome, así que se propuso enamorarla mas. Iba a visitarla todos los días con un ramo de rosas amarillas, las preferidas de ella, veían los atardeceres desde el balcón de la biblioteca, conversaban sobre obras que leían y caminaban por el bosque terminando en un paseo en bote sobre el lago. Él logro que olvidara su ambición, convenciéndola que la amaba de verdad, ella no se daba cuenta lo buena actor que era el pelinegro...

Una tarde, Inuyasha no fue a visitarla como de costumbre y esto le preocupo así que ordenó al chofer de su carruaje que la llevara a la casa del muchacho. Cuando llegó, la sirvienta le dijo que no estaba en casa pero justo bajaba, riéndose frescamente con una mujer muy atractiva a su lado, era Kikyo, de 18 años, era hija del amigo del padre de Kagome, pero ellas nunca se llevaron bien, Kikyo era muy envidiosa. Ambos al ver a Kagome se quedaron serios pero la chica volteo hacia Inuyasha con la intención se besarlo y cuando rozaban sus labios, el giro la cabeza y el beso fue en la mejilla. La chica se fue furiosa de la casa, sin siquiera hablarle a Kagome. Cuando quedaron solos, Inuyasha le explico que había venido de visita y nada más, cosa que la niña ilusa creyó, sin tomar en cuenta que la sirvienta le había mentido. Los sirvientes, que conocían muy bien a su joven amo, subieron raudamente a la habitación desornada del joven por si acaso, y bien que fue necesario ya que invito a la chica a subir para que vea el hermoso paisaje. Kagome estaba maravillada por la vista que tenia al frente, el cielo despejado, las flores bailando al son del viento, de verdad que era un hermoso cuadro que hacia juego con su belleza natural, según lo que pensaba Inuyasha, que empezó a acariciar su mejilla. Ella lo miro sorprendida y bajo la cabeza avergonzada pero el tomo suavemente su mentón y se acerco para terminar aprisionando sus labios contra lo de ella, la beso. Kagome se dejo llevar por el, ambos se sentían en la gloria. El fuego del deseo es inextinguible, acaba con la cordura manejando los cuerpos a su antojo. Ella sintió la suave cama a la que era recostada mientras que torpemente desabotonaba la camisa del hombre que le quitaba el vestido. La ropa en el suelo y en la cama pasión, el corazón de una niña a punto de estallar iba transformándose por el de una mujer, una enamorada e ilusionada con haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pensando en que su amor es totalmente correspondido, sin saber a lo que la convertiría mas adelante...

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los review que han enviado. Las flores color amarillo, segun lo que dicen la mayoria de las personas a las que les pregunte significan pureza por eso es que escogi ese color como las favoritas de Kagome. Espero sus review_

_**

* * *

Capitulo 2:**_

Luego de esa tarde, Kagome estaba bien segura de casarse con Inuyasha y él, muy seguro que ella estaba a sus pies, que recibiría la suculenta dote antes del matrimonio, por eso hablo con ella. Le dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, pero que la boda seria dentro de 5 años por lo menos ya que tendría que viajar para trabajar porque no contaba con el suficiente dinero para levantar sus alicaídos negocios. La chica preocupada que por el viaje el dejara de amarla, le pidió a su padre que le diera las 3/4 partes de la dote al pedirla en matrimonio. Y así fue, Inuyasha recibió el dinero la misma noche de la pedida de mano...  
Una hora, dos horas, media hora más y el novio no llegaba a la iglesia. Kagome estaba muy preocupada, empezaba a deshojar las flores del pequeño bouquet que sostenía, pensaba que su amado estaría enfermo y no se lo ha dicho para no preocuparla. Esta idea tenia tiempo rondando por su cabeza ya que pasaron 5 semanas después de la pedida de mano y solo lo vio unas 6 veces. Ella sabia, muy en el fondo de si, que algo andaba mal, que no debía amarlo de la manera que lo hacia, tan locamente, tan profundamente, la voz de su razón le decía que habrá los ojos, que no lo ame, mas ella hacia lo contrario. Con desesperación salió de la iglesia, subió a su carruaje y sin esperar al chofer, golpeó con las riendas a los caballos haciéndolos gritar de dolor, mientras empezaban con el galope. Con mucha dificultad en el manejo logro detenerlos, bajo del carruaje y entro a la casa gritando el nombre de Inuyasha. Los sirvientes se asustaron mucho al verla así, le dijeron que el joven no estaba en casa, que había salido muy temprano como todos los días. Ella exigía que le dijeran a donde. El gobernador llego minutos después a la casa de Inuyasha, muy preocupado por su hija y acompañado por su amigo, el padre de Kikyo, ambos se disponían a entrar a la casa, pero raudamente salio Kagome de ahí y sin decirle algo a su padre subió a su carruaje y golpeo a los caballos para que corran nuevamente por el camino que dirige al bosque. Su padre la vio irse y cuando iba a subirse a su carruaje para seguirla, los sirvientes salieron y le dijeron que Kagome iría buscar a Inuyasha al "Corazón del bosque".

Kagome estaba más preocupada que antes, no le importaba que las ramas rasgaran su vestido ni que rasguñaran su piel, solo quería saber que hacia Inuyasha en ese lugar, no tenia ni idea de lo que podría hacer ahí. El "Corazón del bosque", así se le llamaba a la parte mas oscura y profunda del bosque, un lugar donde nadie se atrevía a andar ya que cerca estaba "La boca de almas", un abismo en donde, según viejas historias, se hacían sacrificios en honor a Bhaal, el dios de la muerte de antiguas civilizaciones. Las viejas historias cuentan que se sacrificaban a seguidoras doncellas de este dios las madrugadas del 31 de octubre, lanzándolas al vacío. Las pocas personas que han caminado por ese lugar dicen haber escuchado gritos infernales y uno que otro dice haber visto a un ánima penando y llorando... La joven estaba muy asustada al recordar esta historia, pero salio de sus pensamientos al ver la cabaña cerca y al caballo negro de Inuyasha amarrado a un árbol. Decidió entonces detenerse a unos metros del lugar para así sorprender a su amado que seguramente estaría trabajando, excusa perfecta para perdonar su falta a la iglesia. Mientras se acercaba a la cabaña, pensaba en él, en su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, estaba como un poco distante de ella, no era el mismo después de la pedida de mano, pero eso no le importaba, lo amaba, lo quería, lo adoraba mas que a la vida misma y estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo por ella, pero su seguridad se vino al piso al abrir la puerta de la cabaña, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, es un sueño, es mentira, es... real, lo que estaba viendo era real, la mas cruel realidad.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba mas concentrado en acariciar el cuerpo de la mujer debajo de el, estaba mas ocupado haciéndole el amor a Kykio que en preocuparse en llegar a la iglesia...

- ¡Inuyasha! -grito la chica para sacar su dolor, los amantes recién se percataron de ella cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos con una sabana -¿Por que?- pregunto la chica que trataba de ahogar su llanto. El joven no respondió pero Kikyo empezó a reírse, ella sabia todo el plan de Inuyasha, sabia que el conquisto a Kagome para recibir la dote, que nunca la amo, que todo era mentira y se lo dijo sin piedad y burla a la pobre chica que con cada palabra sentía su alma romperse...

-¿Es verdad todo eso?-pregunto temerosa al chico que no se atrevía a mirarla, Kikyo lo animaba a que le respondiera pero nada. Kagome solo recibió el silencio como respuesta, un silencio afirmativo. El pecho le dolía, su corazón pareció deja de latir, estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para evitar la caída. Inuyasha se alarmo al verla muy pálida, iba a levantarse de la cama pero Kagome le grito que no se acercara y salio corriendo. No podía ver bien porque las lágrimas le nublaron la vista pero pronto chocó con el caballo de Inuyasha y sin pensarlo lo monto y el animal empezó a correr hacia el final del bosque.

El gobernador ya estaba llegando a la cabaña y vio el carruaje de su hija estacionado a unos metros de la cabaña, el también se detuvo y bajo con su amigo. Se dirigía corriendo a la vieja casa cuando de pronto vio a su hija salir desconsolada y subirse al pura sangre de su prometido, cosa que le extraño mucho ya que la chica odiaba a ese caballo, era muy arisco y violento con ella. Entro a la cabaña para averiguar el porque su hija salió así y se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a su ex futuro yerno vistiéndose y la hija de su amigo que lo acompañaba riéndose escandalosamente. Los jóvenes se pusieron pálidos al verse descubiertos por ambas personas...

Quería olvidarlo, daría todo por olvidar su rostro, sus ojos dorados, sus fuertes brazos, quería olvidar lo que le hizo sentir al hacerla su mujer, quería olvidar a Inuyasha pero sabía que era imposible.

¡Tonta!- se repetía una y otra vez al haberse dejado engañar, al haber olvidado lo ambicioso que era aquel chico. La escena que vio en la cabaña se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, las palabras de Kikyo resonaban en sus oídos de una manera dolorosa y el silencio de Inuyasha termino por matar el amor que le tenia y con el su vida. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos empezaba a formarse en su ser, oscureciendo su corazón, transformándola por dentro, transformando su amor en odio- ¡Me mentiste!- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sin poner atención al camino- ¡No me amabas como creía!- más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Te odio…- pronuncio como para si misma y el caballo descontrolado seguía corriendo sin intención de detenerse a pesar que el camino llegaba a su fin- ¡TE ODIO!- grito con toda su fuerza, como si con eso pudiera expulsar el dolor que la embargaba, y eso fue lo ultimo que escucharon las personas en la cabaña antes de oír un desgarrador grito. Dejaron la discusión en la que se enfrascaron y siguiendo las huellas del caballo llegaron a "La boca de almas" donde estas terminaban. El gobernador lloraba impotente por no haber hecho algo para evitar esta desgracia. Inuyasha se sentía culpable y Kikyo estaba pasmada al igual que su padre...

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4 cap final

_**La muerte de la novia**_

_**Capitulo 4: capítulo final**_

Después de 2 días se realizó una misa en honor a la joven, para que su alma descanse en paz ya que era imposible recuperar su cuerpo de aquel profundo y tenebroso abismo.

El padre de Kagome estaba muy mal, no comía, no podía dormir pensando en su pobre hija, estaba realmente mal.

Kikyo se sentía mal, aunque no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con el novio de la difunta.

Inuyasha, él ya no estaba en el pueblo, había viajado al día siguiente de lo que pasó, arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo, aunque se fue con todo y dote...

Pasaron 3 años rápidamente, Inuyasha regresó al pueblo para concretar la venta de su casa y de otras tierras, quería desligarse de su pasado, empezar de nuevo en otro lado, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se fue...

Además de que la ciudad se veía mas tenebrosa, lúgubre y oscura de lo que recordaba y las personas también parecían haber cambiado, se habían sumergido en total oscuridad, pero se pudo enterar de algunos acontecimientos que sucedieron luego de su partida.

Kikyo, aquella con la que se acostaba por diversión, una de las mujeres más hermosas y adineradas del pueblo, se había suicidado. La mala mujer había enloquecido. Decía que Kagome venía y la atormentaba todas las noches, que traía a demonios del infierno que la violaban incansablemente y al no soportar más alucinaciones, término por cortarse las venas de las muñecas y la yugular. Su padre, luego de enterrar a su hija, vendió todas sus tierras y viajó quien sabe a donde.

El gobernador, padre de Kagome, había fallecido hace dos años de pena por no haber podido recuperar el cuerpo de su hija para enterrarla, por la forma en la que ella murió y por no poder abrazarla una vez mas, esa niña era su adoración… Inuyasha se sintió aun peor de lo que se sintió cuando se fue del pueblo, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento había entrado de nuevo en él por eso deseaba tener la oportunidad de verla y pedirle perdón, pero sabía que eso no seria posible…

Una tarde que Inuyasha regresaba a su casa, vio en un puesto de flores unas rosas amarillas y recordó a la linda niña con la que se iba a casar y la que hoy cumplía tres años exactos desde su trágica muerte, pero él no lo recordó. El tener su imagen en la mente hizo que comprara un gran ramo y fue a dejarlo a la entrada de su casa, ahora toda sucia y abandonada, nadie podía ni quería vivir ahí, ya que la gente asegura oír llantos y gritos espeluznantes en las noches.

Luego de contemplar y recordar escenas que vivió en aquella mansión, empezó a cabalgar en dirección a su casa. Era ya de noche y el camino oscuro, pero pudo divisar un bulto en el suelo, un bulto que se movía, como si respirara. Bajó del caballo y se acercó, lo movió un poco pensando que era un hombre ebrio, pero era una chica, se dio cuenta por su cabellera azabache y el leve gemido de dolor que lanzó al ser movida.

Cuando la volteó por completo, casi se desmaya de la impresión… ¡Era ella! ¡La joven a la que le había hecho mucho daño! ¡Era Kagome!... pero ¿como?... Ella…. ella estaba muerta… o eso se supone. Dejo de hacerse preguntas, la cargó y la llevó a su casa, le preocupaba mucho su estado ya que estaba fría y pálida. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso, abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama, pero cuando iba a ir por agua, unos suaves y helados brazos rodearon su cuello, atrayendo su rostro y sin decirle nada lo besó.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que le pasaba, ella ni siquiera le dijo nada, ni una explicación de lo que pasó aquel día, ni un comentario y ya lo estaba besando, pero eso no le importaba ya que extrañamente en él había nacido el deseo incontrolable de besarla, de tocarla e hicieron el amor _loca y lujuriosamente_ durante unas horas...

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras que con la mano buscaba a un lado de su cama el cuerpo de la chica pero no lo encontró. Perplejo se sentó rápidamente, tal vez había sido un sueño, uno muy real empezaba a pensar pero esa idea se esfumaría al verla frente a la puerta con un vestido de novia puesto ¿Un vestido de novia? ¿Que hacia con ese vestido si él la encontró con otro? Uno al parecer amarillo, no se notaba tanto por lo rasgado y sucio que estaba. Estas preguntas querían salir a flote pero se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, cosa que no entendía, sentía mucho frió y miedo ¿miedo? ¿Acaso le temía a Kagome?...

-¿Me tienes miedo verdad? puedo verlo en tu rostro y puedo sentirlo - le dijo la chica que tenia la mirada tapada por su cerquillo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Como es que...?

- ¿Sobreviví? - interrumpió mientras se le acercaba lentamente y con la mirada despejada, con una tierna e inocente sonrisa al chico - Desde que te fuiste siempre desee que llegara este día...Inuyasha… Te ame con locura, con toda mi alma, hubiera dado mi vida por ti y lo sabias perfectamente… pero… pero no te importo.

- Se que me porte mal contigo Kagome, no merecías sufrir, no merecías que te usara para satisfacer mi ambición, por eso… por eso te pido que me perdones – dijo agachando su cabeza, de verdad, teniéndola frente a frente sentía un arrepentimiento sincero.

- ¿Que te perdone? – preguntó mientras que con un dedo levantó suavemente su mentón haciendo que la mire - No… - le susurró en la cara - No quiero, ya es tarde, estoy condenada… y tu también cariño - respondió, le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-¿De qué demonio hablas? - pregunto confuso el ojidorado.

- No sobreviví… caí… caí al fondo del abismo... Estoy muerta - respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver el rostro de espanto de Inuyasha - Estoy condenada, ¡me condenaste! Me condenaste a vagar de por vida, ya que antes de morir, el sentimiento más puro y limpio que tenía se había transformado en odio, odio puro… ¡Tú hiciste que mi amor se convierta en odio! Y Bhaal me condeno a esto.

- ¡Esto no esta pasando! Estoy soñando, si eso es, estoy soñando. ¡Tú estas muerta! Ese dios de la muerte no existe.

- ¡Ja! Me condenó a llevarle almas de las personas que odio al infierno y le envié la de Kikyo… ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! me da risa el recordar como es que era violada una y otra vez por demonios que llevaba en las noches a su casa, no dejaba que grite. Pensé que le gustaba abrir las piernas con cualquiera, que lo disfrutaba, pero al final no fue así. Nadie le creía cuando lo contaba y lo mejor de todo fue que todo el mundo la creyó loca y que se había suicidado debido a sus fuertes alucinaciones...

- ¿Estas diciendo que ella no se suicido?

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de acabarla con mis propias manos?... ¡NO!... ¡Yo la mate! le corte las venas y la yugular mientras era violada y ahora su alma es el juguete favorito de Bhaal, no sabes como la hace gritar cuando la tortura y la hace suya, esta condenada por perra a eso, por toda la eternidad

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Todo esto es mentira!- gritaba Inuyasha cerrando los ojos fuertemente

- Si según tu es mentira, respóndeme algo... ¡¿Esto duele?! - gritó cuando se acercó velocísimenete hacia él y metió una mano por su pecho y con la otra evitó que gritara

- ¡No... Puede...ser!- pronuncio mientras veía su pecho sangrar.

- Estas condenado amor - le susurró la chica que escondía su mirada tras su cerquillos- Estas condenado a morir y a revivir... ¡Pero en el infierno! - gritó la chica mientras dejaba ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre mientras sacaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha un haz de luz, su alma...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Esta historia es la que mas se cuenta de todas las que existen, de generación a generación, de aldea en aldea, una historia que la gente cuenta cada vez que encuentran a un chico desnudo, muerto en su cama con un corazón misteriosamente hecho de sangre que no era la suya, ya que el cuerpo no tenia heridas y ni había rastro de esta viscosa sustancia en la habitación, así como encontraron a Inuyasha… Por eso culpan a una joven enamorada que murió odiando a un hombre, a este sentimiento engañoso como es el amor y todo a través de una historia inventada, un invento que las personas cuentan a los viajeros mas que nada, una historia que sin que ellos sepan es la pura verdad ya que… aun sigo buscando almas oscuras… para llevármelas al infierno…_

FIN

* * *

Hola, se que dirán muchas cosas que puedo imaginar sobre esta historia (_**manden sus reviews y díganle que no les gusto)**_ ÓÒ ¿no te gusto Black? (_**Te digo la verdad ¿o seguimos siendo amigas?**_) Buuu… (_**Esta bien ¬¬… si me gusto, pero no llores**_) ¡Gracias!^^ _**(¬¬ Patética…)**_ Bueno cualquier comentario me lo hacen saber. Gracias miles a los que siguieron esta historia. _**(si tienen tomates láncenlos con toda confianza, los necesito para mi ensalada)**_ ÓÒ

BYE

_**Raven_Sakura**_


End file.
